


You’re My Anchor, So Steady Me Now

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Collar, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Dom Nara Shikamaru, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Feral Uzumaki Naruto, Hair Pulling, Kneeling, M/M, Misuse of shadow jutsu, Oral Sex, Post War AU, Praise Kink, Shadow bondage, Sub Uzumaki Naruto, Topping from the Bottom, petting, possessive Nara Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Shikamaru can honestly say he did not expect this result when he confronted a feral looking Naruto, but he was not complaining how it turned out for them.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Anime Love [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 482





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song 'Anchor' by Skillet off of their album ‘Victorious’

Shikamaru hadn’t planned on doing much of anything, now that the war was over and the village back up on its feet and Kakashi settled into his role as Hokage Shikamaru finally had some room to breathe. He had intended on cloud watching or meeting up with Ino and Choji for dinner later. However, all that went out the window when Ino sent him a message telling him she had to cancel as the girls had called an emergency night out to discuss something with Hinata about Naruto. 

Somehow Shikamaru knew that the Hyuga had finally fessed up to Naruto and if the girls were rallying around her in an emergency night out, then it didn’t go well. 

Shikamaru wasn’t too shocked by that news, he knew Naruto better than most people expected him to. The blond wore his emotions on his sleeve but hid his true ones close to his heart. Naruto had a carefully crafted mask that he presented to the world, but since the war ended Shikamaru had noticed the cracks. 

Shikamaru found himself doing his best to track Naruto’s bright chakra as he left his cloud-watching hill. After being infused with the blond’s charka during the war, Shikamaru was oddly in tune with Naruto’s charka. No one else seemed to be so Shikamaru kept it to himself as he did many things. 

Shikamaru somehow was not surprised when he tracked Naruto to a training area. The training area was half destroyed and the Jinchūriki was standing in the middle of a large carter.   
Shikamaru took this moment to study Naruto properly and from a safe distance in the training area.

The blond looked put together rather well considering the destruction that surrounded him, but Shikamaru only considered that something was not right when the blond moved so the Nara could see his face properly. 

Naruto’s eyes were what drew Shikamaru in first, they were a strange half and half in each iris. Half of it was blue and half of it was red and the same was to be said of Naruto’s charka that was spinning around his fingers. 

Naruto looked like he was fighting with himself, that much was obvious. Shikamaru’s fingers were taking up a familiar position before he knew what was happening. Shikamaru’s shadows lashed out and caught Naruto’s, immobilizing the blond who growled in surprise when he found he couldn’t move as bands of shadows snaked up and around his limbs. 

Shikamaru stepped into the training ground, making his presence known to the Jinchūriki whose eyes snapped towards him. 

“Hey,” Shikamaru stuck with simple as he walked up the frozen blond and shoved his hands in his pockets, confident his shadows would hold. 

“Shikamaru, let me go.” Naruto gritted out, his voice taking a dual-tone that had Shikamaru narrowing his eyes. 

“How long have you been having control issues?” Shikamaru zeroed in on the problem with ease. 

“It’s nothing,” Naruto adverted his gaze from Shikamaru’s knowing one. 

“So since the war ended, it makes sense. You have Kurama one of the more powerful Biju’s inside of you and you two were merged for a very long time during the war.” Shikamaru mused aloud, noticing how Naruto’s eyes were drawn to his lips and seemed fixated on him as his nostrils flared like he was inhaling Shikamaru’s scent. 

“It’s easy to assume that you are having a hard time separating yourself from Kurama.” Shikamaru surmised and didn’t even flinch when Naruto’s head jerked forward, teeth snapping but a band of shadows curled around the blond’s throat pulling him back to keep him place. Shikamaru didn’t miss how suddenly all tension seemed to seep out of Naruto’s body at the pressure on his neck and his mind whirled. 

“I understand now, you need help. You need someone to remind you who you are.” Shikamaru took a step forward and curled his hand around the back of Naruto’s neck and squeezed. Shikamaru was proven right when the blond inhaled softly and his eyes fluttered as his Charka faded away. 

“All you have to do is ask Naruto,” Shikamaru whispered, feeling oddly calm at the situation, if not excited in a way he only felt around Naruto. 

“Shikamaru, please… Help me.” Naruto whispered, the dual-tone having disappeared and his eyes slowly fading back to their bright blue. 

“Good boy,” Shikamaru purred, taking a chance with these words as he tangled his fingers in Naruto’s hair. Naruto keened and Shikamaru went a bit weak in the knees as Naruto bowed his head, leaning into Shikamaru's fingers. 

“You are, you’re such a good boy Naruto.” Shikamaru murmured as he pressed his body firmly against Naruto’s and tugged lightly at the blond hair again, needing to hear that keen again. Naruto didn’t disappoint and Shikamaru shuddered at the wanton sound. 

“I’m going to release my shadows,” Shikamaru said as he let his Jutsu go and Naruto suddenly had him in his arms bridal style and the world spun around them as the blond shunshin’ed them away. 

Shikamaru was pleased and amused to see they were now in the blond’s apartment. Naruto set Shikamaru down on the end of his bed and ducked his head, rubbing at the back of his neck shyly. 

“Shikamaru I…” Naruto trailed off, looking anywhere that wasn’t the ninja on his bed. 

“I think that you have been hiding behind that mask long enough Naruto, you don’t have to hide with me. I can and have accepted every part of you.” Shikamaru leaned up to cup the blond’s whiskered cheek; Naruto shuddered at the touch and the words that came from the other. 

“You crave it don’t you? You crave being owned, being chosen, being someone’s first and only pick. Don’t worry Naruto, if you want, you can belong to me now.” Shikamaru had always known he had these feelings, but he had buried them deep down knowing this level of possession could be dangerous if used wrong. However now with Naruto, with someone, Shikamaru had been falling for since they were kids in the academy it all came bubbling over. 

“I… Yes, please Shikamaru let me belong to you.” Naruto’s voice shook as the words spilled out of his mouth and then he let out a whimper as something like relief crossed his face and he sank to his knees. Shikamaru smiled at the reaction, relief filling him as well at the fact that Naruto found relief in his possessive words. 

“Do you trust me Naruto?” Shikamaru petted the blond’s hair when the Jinchūriki sagged forward to rest his face against one of Shikamaru’s legs. Such a submissive action made Shikamaru’s heart pound in his chest and his love for the blond increased. 

“With everything,” Naruto whispered out the startling truthful words that Shikamaru did his best not to show how they shook him to his core. 

“Let me give you this, let me give you my Domination and possessiveness. Let me show you how much you are worth to me, let me love every inch of you.” Shikamaru’s voice shook as he spoke while trailing his fingers over Naruto’s face. 

“Please, Shikamaru, please I want that. I want all of that from you, please.” Naruto pleaded as he hugged the Nara’s leg as he hid his face against Shikamaru’s thigh. 

“Shh, I’ll take good care of you Naruto I promise.” Shikamaru resumed petting Naruto’s hair lovingly and smiled when Naruto sagged against his leg at the simple touch.

“When you’re with me you won’t have to worry about anything again, I promise to take care of you,” Shikamaru swore, knowing he could never do anything to hurt Naruto. Naruto has been hurt and betrayed enough to last several lifetimes and deserved happiness. 

“I know you will Shikamaru, I trust you. Thank you.” Naruto said into Shikamaru’s thigh as he nuzzled the fabric of the Nara’s pants. 

Shikamaru had to fight back the urge to pull Naruto up to kiss him senseless, but he wasn’t about to push the boundaries that they still hadn’t fully established yet. This could be about non-sexual dominance for Naruto and Shikamaru would accept that and deliver to the best of his abilities but he longed for Naruto to want him like that, to love him like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, with Naruto kneeling at his feet and Shikamaru petting the blond’s hair. 

Shikamaru startled when Naruto suddenly shifted and sat up higher, planting his hands on the Nara’s knees and locked eyes with Shikamaru. 

“You asked me to let you love every inch of me… Let me love every inch of you in return Shikamaru.” Naruto said fiercely determined and Shikamaru felt his heart jump into his throat. 

“You mean that don’t you?” Shikamaru whispered in awe, he was fully prepared to give Naruto everything he deserved, but he had not been prepared to be offered the same in return. 

“Of course I do, how could I not? You’ve been my side since I can remember and… Do you know why I turned Hinata down?” Naruto placed his hand on Shikamaru’s cheek now, softly, tenderly like he was afraid of hurting the other. 

“I knew that you weren’t interested in her that way,” Shikamaru admitted and was pleased by the flash of surprise that flickered on the blond’s face before his eyes brightened considerably. 

“That too, I let them all assume that I had no clue she felt that way and let them assume, mainly Sakura, that I couldn’t tell the difference between romantic love and love I have for say ramen. I know the difference, I always have. The main reason I finally turned her down was because of my control issues. I knew she wouldn’t understand, couldn’t handle it and she felt… Wrong. Kurama sensed it as well and now with every sense, I have heightened… I can hardly stand it.” Naruto admitted in a voice full of emotion that Shikamaru could only listen and place his hands over the blonds comfortingly. 

“Why am I different?” Shikamaru asked curiously, rubbing circles against the blond’s hand and his cheeks heated at the simple way Naruto flipped his hands up so they could lace their fingers together. 

“You proved already you can handle my loss of control, your shadows are strong enough to hold me in an almost feral state. I know you knew about me being a Jinchūriki before maybe even I knew. You didn’t treat me any differently than you treated anyone else; you have proved yourself to me a thousand times over. You were there for me when Ero-Sannin died because you understood as no one else did; you sought me out and pulled me out of the hole I had fallen into. You saved me and gave me the courage to keep going. Besides Kurama all but purrs whenever you’re around, he loves your shadows almost as much as I do.” Naruto rambled, whiskered cheeks turning pink as the words spilled from his mouth. 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru felt a bit overwhelmed by how much Naruto was saying and the intense feelings behind each word. 

“I want to give you everything you want to give me,” Naruto stated as he leaned up again and pressed his forehead to Shikamaru’s. 

“If you let me,” Naruto whispered in the silence of the room. 

“Yes,” Shikamaru put as much emotion he could into that single word and Naruto adjusted his head so he could press his lips to Shikamaru’s. 

Shikamaru happily accepted the kiss and tangled his fingers into Naruto’s hair, tugging him closer to deepen their kiss. Naruto moaned into his mouth and sagged in the V that Shikamaru’s legs had created for him. 

“Do you want your submission with me to be sexual as well Naruto?” Shikamaru asked when their kiss broke and rubbed his thumb over the blond’s lower lip that was swelling slightly from their intense kiss. 

“Yes,” Naruto leaned in for another kiss that Shikamaru happily gave. 

“We’ll talk about this in detail later,” Shikamaru insisted as his head was tipped back when their kiss broke and Naruto began to kiss and nuzzle at his throat. 

“I have no doubt you have this all planned out already, but please… Let me have this for now?” Naruto begged softly as he inhaled Shikamaru’s scent like he was trying to memorize it. 

“What do you want Naruto?” Shikamaru knew he was going to be weak for the blond, but not this weak. He wanted to discuss this properly before they did anything too intense. 

“I want to taste you,” Naruto sounded relieved and Shikamaru’s cock twitched in his pants at the words and the mental image that followed. 

“Go at your own pace, don’t hurt yourself.” Shikamaru conceded as he stroked the back of Naruto’s neck, loving the way tension just seeped out of the blond between his legs. 

“Yes Shikamaru,” Naruto said as he gave one last kiss to the other man’s throat before he sank back down onto his knees and back on his heels. Naruto didn’t look nervous as he unzipped Shikamaru’s tented pants and the Nara lifted his hips to allow the blond to pull his pants and underwear down around his ankles, leaving him exposed to the Jinchūriki. 

Shikamaru wasn’t body shy, it was trained out of you early on when being a ninja but with Naruto kneeling between his bare legs and staring at his cock so intensely, so hungrily it made Shikamaru blush. 

Shikamaru moaned as he dug his fingers into the bed sheets beside his thighs when a warm wetness covered his cock as Naruto almost expertly swallow him down. Shikamaru couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight of Naruto’s bright blond hair between his thighs as it moved forward and backward as Naruto sucked and lapped at Shikamaru’s cock. 

“Ah, ah, Naruto!” Shikamaru panted as he transferred his fingers from the bed to the Jinchūriki’s hair. Naruto only seemed to increase his action and somehow took Shikamaru’s cock deeper into his throat. Shikamaru knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as his cock pulsed in the other’s throat. 

“I’m going to come Naruto,” Shikamaru warned as his body trembled and he tightened his grip on Naruto’s hair, pulling the Jinchūriki’s head closer to his crotch. Naruto simply moaned and swallowed around Shikamaru’s length. 

Shikamaru’s vision whited out for a moment in a way that never had happened before when coming as he spilled down Naruto’s throat with a pleasured cry of Naruto’s name. 

Shikamaru collapsed back onto the bed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Shikamaru blinked a few times and swallowed hard when Naruto leaned up again with a huge grin on his flushed face and Shikamaru’s cum staining the blond’s swollen lips. 

“Good boy,” Shikamaru stated and watched as Naruto shuddered openly and dropped his head to Shikamaru’s hip. Shikamaru began to pet Naruto’s soft hair again and smiled when he realized how loose and relaxed Naruto was. 

“Stay with me Shikamaru?” Naruto whispered into the pale skin reverently. 

“As long as you’ll have me, you will be mine and I will be yours,” Shikamaru promised fiercely and he could feel Naruto smile against his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

That first night had been months ago and Shikamaru had never been happier in his life. Naruto had insisted Shikamaru move in with him as they were dating now, the whole village knew by this point as the blond had jumped into Shikamaru’s arms after a mission and kissed him soundly. This was just fine with Shikamaru as now he could wrap an arm around the Jinchūriki’s waist in public and show affection that he knew Naruto had been sorely lacking before their relationship. 

Shikamaru knew that sooner or later Naruto was going to come to him and ask for more, to be Dominated and Shikamaru was prepared for it. Whatever kind of Domination Naruto would need Shikamaru had a plan for it. 

The day it happened wasn’t different than any other days, but when Shikamaru had felt Naruto’s chakra spike up so drastically the Nara was moving before he was aware he was moving. Shikamaru flared his chakra in a pattern that he knew Naruto would lock onto and track down. So Shikamaru made sure to head back to their apartment and minutes after Shikamaru stumbled into their bedroom Naruto appeared in front of him. His appearance was almost the same as it had been the first time Shikamaru had found him in this almost feral state. 

“Naruto, kneel,” Shikamaru ordered and felt relief when the Jinchūriki sank to his knees and hugged the Nara’s legs while taking shaky breaths. 

“Breath with me Naruto, focus on my breathing and my chakra,” Shikamaru instructed as he pet the blond’s hair, uncaring of the flaring multi-coloured chakra that was surrounding the Jinchūriki. It took a few tries and a few repeats of his instructions but soon Naruto’s eyes were returning to their normal blue and his chakra faded away completely. 

“That’s it, just like that Naruto, such a good boy.” Shikamaru crooned and Naruto let out a whimper at the last two words and buried his face against Shikamaru’s thigh. 

“I’m sorry Shikamaru,” Naruto whispered sounding so defeated it almost broke Shikamaru’s heart. 

“No, you do not need to apologize to me Naruto. You are so strong, so many would have succumbed by now but you’re still here and you’re emerging as yourself.” Shikamaru pushed the negativity away with all the force he could muster. 

“Only because of you, because you’re grounding me.” Naruto looked up at Shikamaru who reached down and cupped his cheek lovingly. 

“Only because you let me and that takes courage and strength.” Shikamaru reminded as he used his hand on Naruto’s cheek to lift Naruto to his feet and then onto his lap. 

“You’re so strong and brave, my good boy.” Shikamaru crooned as he cupped Naruto’s throat and pulled him down for a kiss. Naruto moaned softly and pulled at the ponytail in Shikamaru’s hair until it fell loose so he could run his fingers through it as they kissed. 

“I want you Shikamaru, I want to feel connected to you but what if I lose control again?” Naruto admitted his worries when their kiss broke. They had both given the other oral by this point and hands had wandered many places but nothing more and with these new words it made sense to Shikamaru. Naruto was afraid of hurting him and that made Shikamaru’s heartbreak. 

“Do you remember the first time I found you in your half-feral state? Do you remember how I kept you at bay?” Shikamaru offered up the idea that he had thought of for this sort of situation weeks ago. 

“Your shadows, you can bind me with your shadows!” Naruto’s eyes lit up in understanding. 

“Only if you want to, only if you feel like you’re losing control.” Shikamaru amended as he stroked Naruto’s neck, still loving the way the blond relaxed under his touch there. 

“Thank you Shikamaru,” Naruto pressed their foreheads together, feeling overwhelmed by his boyfriend. 

“How about you just lay down and let me do all the work okay?” Shikamaru suggested and smiled a bit when Naruto pulled back to give him a shocked look. 

“You’re willing to do all the work? You?” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto down for another kiss to silence the Jinchūriki. 

“Besides I want you inside of me, so I’m very much willing to put in the work,” Shikamaru whispered in Naruto’s ear and laughed when Naruto growled and tackled him onto the bed, kissing him fiercely. Naruto snapped his teeth when suddenly he was pulled off of Shikamaru and found himself on his back with his arms and legs spread eagle and unable to move. 

“Just relax Naruto,” Shikamaru was straddling his hips as he pulled his shirt up over his head as he took in the sight of Naruto being held to the bed by bands of his shadows. Shikamaru considered the slitted pupils in Naruto’s blue eyes before another band of shadows curled around Naruto’s throat in a version of a collar and Naruto let out a shaky moan as his pupils turned to normal and dilated. 

“Good boy,” Shikamaru praised as he leaned down and kissed the Jinchūriki again. He would never tire of kissing Naruto and neither would Naruto as he felt his boyfriend’s arousal stiffening against his ass. 

Shikamaru rose back up and bit his lip as he focused and more shadows crept up onto the bed and began to strip Naruto of his clothes while Shikamaru worked on removing his own. Naruto was panting and staring up at Shikamaru with dark eyes and nothing but adoration and love obvious on his face when the extra bands of shadows slunk away leaving the two naked. 

“Do you want these gone as well?” Shikamaru traced the skin just under the band of shadows around Naruto’s throat. 

“N-No,” Naruto blurted out, blushing at the raise of an eyebrow Shikamaru gave him.

“I really like them, they’re your shadows and they make me feel… Safe and secure in the same way you do. Besides I like the fact you can hold me down like this.” Naruto admitted quietly and Shikamaru thought he couldn’t fall more in love with the blond. 

“Then they can stay,” Shikamaru caressed Naruto’s cheek and was rewarded with a shy smile. What could Shikamaru do but kiss the blond again? Shikamaru worked his mouth and teeth over Naruto’s throat, pulling gasps and whines from the squirming blond beneath him. 

Shikamaru leaned back and couldn’t help the surge of possessiveness and adoration that rushed over him at the sight of his marks and shadows on the Jinchūriki. Naruto was flushed and eyes so dark with arousal that they were nearly black as he stared up at Shikamaru with the same look Shikamaru knew he was sporting. 

Shikamaru used a small shadow to bring over a bottle of lube and dropped it into his hand. Naruto lurched up with his lips parting, showing a hint of fangs that Shikamaru found he didn’t mind. 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto panted as he watched as Shikamaru drenched his fingers before reaching behind himself. 

“N-Naruto,” Shikamaru couldn’t help but whine as he eased his fingers into himself. He has had a lot of practice by this point and he used practiced moves that he knew would open himself up effectively yet quickly. 

“Ready?” Shikamaru asked breathlessly a few minutes later when he was open enough. 

“Yes, yes, Shikamaru!” Naruto tugged fruitlessly against the strong bands of shadows, they held fast even as Shikamaru slicked up the blond’s sizable cock and gripped the base to keep Naruto’s length upright. 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru moaned out as he slowly sank onto his boyfriend’s cock, his eyes rolling up into his head as he was spread open in the most pleasurable of ways. 

Naruto went still as his breathing came in short gasps as the shadows held him in place as Shikamaru lowered himself down until the Jinchūriki was fully seated inside of him.

“Hm, good boy.” Shikamaru sighed with his eyelashes fluttering and head tipping back. Naruto mewled at the praise and his cock throbbed from inside of Shikamaru’s tight heat. Naruto groaned when Shikamaru stroked his hair before leaning down to add a few new marks to an unmarked part of his throat. 

Both men moaned at the shift of Naruto’s cock during the new action. Shikamaru smiled briefly at Naruto before he sat back up and all Naruto could do was moan and gasp as his boyfriend began to ride him. Shikamaru’s head was thrown back in ecstasy as moans spilled from his lips and Naruto was struck by how beautiful Shikamaru was, how lucky he was that this beautiful, genius had chosen him of all people. 

Shikamaru bounced and ground his hips as he planted his hands on Naruto’s chest, his body rocking forward with each inhale the Nara took. Naruto filled him perfectly and Shikamaru couldn’t resist taking it into himself over and over. 

“You feel so good inside of me Naruto, ahh, mmm, my good boy.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but praise as he clenched around Naruto as tightly as he could. 

“Shikamaru,” Naruto whined unable to stop himself as his body reacted to the words of praise from his boyfriend, from his Dom in that wrecked voice. 

“Be a good boy for me Naruto and come,” Shikamaru ordered, gazing down at Naruto with his own darkened eyes and Naruto found that he could not help but follow the order. Naruto almost roared out his pleasure as he came inside of the Nara seated on him. Shikamaru shuddered and jerked himself off quickly, needing to climax with the blond. 

Shikamaru collapsed onto the blond’s chest, breathing heavily completely worn out and Naruto’s cock slipped out of his wet and loose hole. Shikamaru’s control on his shadows broke and Naruto curled his arms around Shikamaru like a Koloa while burying his face in Shikamaru’s head. 

“I love you Shikamaru, I’m so lucky to have you,” Naruto admitted, laying his heart out but he was never one to hold back his feelings.   
“I love you too Naruto, I think in some way I always have,” Shikamaru replied and pushed himself up just enough to capture Naruto’s lips in a soft kiss that Naruto was more than happy to accept.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had never truly enjoyed grocery shopping, but once the village accepted him it was a thousand percent easier. Most people greeted him like an old friend and it was something Naruto was still getting used to. Being with Shikamaru helped, it kept him grounded in a way he never had before.

Naruto took a moment to pause in his inspection of fruits to touch at the front of his high collar of his jacket. Naruto could feel the pressure of his collar around his throat, hidden out of sight from prying eyes by his jacket collar. Naruto fought back the urge to pull his jacket off and show Shikamaru’s claim on him to the whole damn world, but he knew neither of them were ready for that just yet. Maybe one day, but not today. 

Naruto smiled happily as he thought back to the day Shikamaru had presented him with his collar.

~~/~~

“Naruto, are you home?” Shikamaru called out as he toed off his shoes, a small box tucked under his arm.

“Welcome home Shika!” Naruto skidded into view, a bright smile on his lips when he saw his boyfriend. Naruto hurried over for a kiss that Shikamaru was more than happy to accept. 

“I have a gift for you, one I hope you will accept.” Shikamaru caressed Naruto’s cheek as he tended to and loved how each time Naruto leaned into the touch.

“For me?” Naruto whispered in awe as the two settled in what was becoming a normal position for them. Shikamaru sitting on the bed and Naruto easily settled at his feet and leaning against the Nara’s leg and blue eyes peering up at him.

“For you, if you want it that is.” Shikamaru picked up the box he had brought and unlatched the top. Naruto’s breath caught as he saw the beautiful orange and black collar, it was made out of high quality leather and had soft padding on the inside. It was subtle in it’s own way and Naruto was instantly in love. 

“I noticed how much you enjoyed when my shadows curled around your throat like a collar and thought that perhaps you would like a more permanent one?” Shikamaru explained, long fingers toying with the buckle on the front of the collar, looking unsure which was unusual for the Nara. 

“Will you put it on me?” Naruto asked, trying to not vibrate with excitement. 

“Of course, anytime you want it on or off you ask me okay?” Shikamaru said as he undid the buckle and slowly, carefully wrapped the leather around the blond’s throat. Naruto shuddered when the buckle clicked shut and a steady pressure was pressed against his neck. 

“Good boy,” Shikamaru crooned as he traced the collar before moving his hand to the blond’s soft hair. Naruto beamed up at Shikamaru, touching his collar and leaning into Shikamaru’s fingers with contentment flowing through his veins.

~~/~~

Naruto shopped as he normally did, but with the reminder of his and Shikamaru’s relationship steady and firm around his neck. Shikamaru had to deal with something back at his clan’s compound, but he promised to be back before Naruto was done shopping and promised a treat for him when he got home. 

Naruto felt like he should be insulted that Shikamaru sometimes treated him like a dog, but the utter, sincere love Shikamaru radiated every time they were around each other more than made up for it. Besides Naruto liked the feeling of belonging, of being owned in this way by Shikamaru and he finally felt like he had found his place in the village now that the war was over and Kakashi-Sensei was the current Hokage. 

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and blushed when he noticed his fingers were pressing at the front of his jacket’s collar again. Naruto slapped his cheeks gently before re-focusing on grocery shopping, after all he wanted the treat Shikamaru promised him.

The moment Naruto stepped into his apartment he knew Shikamaru had come back. Naruto quickly put all the groceries away and made a beeline to the slightly open window in the living room across from the kitchen.

Naruto sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru’s legs and pressed his forehead to the other's hip with a sigh. Shikamaru blew smoke out the window as he sank his free fingers into the blond’s hair in a practiced move.

"How did shopping go?" Shikamaru asked quietly.

"Fine, I got everything on the list and it's all put away,” Naruto did his best not to vibrate, but he did shudder at the next words.

"Good boy,” Shikamaru crooned as he began to pet Naruto's hair.

"Go get cleaned up for me and wait in our room,” Shikamaru ordered and smiled as he watched Naruto rise shakily to his feet and stumble into the bathroom, smiling like an idiot at the fact Shikamaru had called it their room. 

Shikamaru savoured his cigarette as he gave Naruto time to get washed up properly. By the time Shikamaru stubbed the finished cigarette out and used the now free bathroom to wash himself up he knew Naruto would be all but shaking with anticipation.

Shikamaru entered the bedroom and smiled at the sight of the naked blond kneeling on the bed, naked save for the orange and black collar that was snug around his throat. Naruto watched Shikamaru as the Nara stripped out of his clothes so he was just as naked as the blond.

Shikamaru propped himself up against the wall and spread his legs wide. Shikamaru smiled as he leaned forward and hooked his index finger in the front of the blond's collar. Naruto happily let the other tow him into the space between the Nara's legs and sighed when Shikamaru nuzzled at his collared throat.

"You've never once asked me to take your collar off," Shikamaru observed as he lazily ran his hands up and down Naruto's bareback and sides.

"I like having it on, it centers me and reminds me," Naruto moaned out when the Nara's fingers plucked teasingly at his nipples causing his cock to stiffen up as arousal lit in his veins.

"Reminds you?" Shikamaru inquired, he knew the answer of course but he did so love hearing the blond say it.

"That I belong to you, that you chose me." Naruto panted, cheeks flushed pink and eyes half-lidded as Shikamaru's suddenly went hand found his cock and began to stroke him to full size. 

"Good boy," Shikamaru praised as he twisted his fingers just right and closed his eyes briefly to drink in the sweet moans that came from the blond.

Shikamaru settled his legs on Naruto's hips as he lifted his hips while guiding the blond towards his entrance. Naruto's breathing stuttered and he was quick to grasp the headboard behind Shikamaru's head as Shikamaru pulled Naruto into himself.

Naruto felt his control straining but when his Adam's apple hit against his collar he felt a wave of calm settle over him even as Shikamaru squirmed around to get seated properly on the blond's length.

"Ahh," Shikamaru exhaled loudly, head tipping back as he savoured the feeling of having Naruto so deep inside of him. Shikamaru hooked his finger in the front of the collar and tugged Naruto's head down for a sloppy kiss.

Naruto sank into the borderline possessive kiss his boyfriend was giving him. Naruto's hips then jerked forward when the Nara's heels dug into the small of his back in a silent order. Naruto rolled his hips, going slow and deep in the way he knew Shikamaru enjoyed.

Shikamaru broke their kiss to lap and nip at the skin on either side of Naruto's collar. Naruto panted into Shikamaru's loose hair as his hips moved back and forth, sliding in and out of his boyfriend's tight heat.

"You're mine Naruto, mine," Shikamaru growled as he squeezed around the blond's cock making Naruto moan and writhe wantonly. Naruto keened helpless when Shikamaru sank his teeth into his throat, sucking at the arising mark afterwards.

"You will always be mine, my good boy," Shikamaru crooned as he tugged at Naruto's collar again. Shikamaru had the best seat in the house to watch his boyfriend fall apart at those words.

Naruto's hips stuttered and still as he spilled inside of Shikamaru with a loud cry of pleasure. Naruto’s face slack with it and his bright eyes dull and hazy with pleasure.

"Such a good boy," Shikamaru kissed up the blond’s jawline as he enjoyed the sensation of Naruto coming inside of him. Shikamaru snuck his hand between them and with a few tugs to his erection; Shikamaru followed the blond into the bliss of an orgasm.

Shikamaru panted as he curled his arms and legs around Naruto properly and pulled the dazed blond down into an embrace.

"Your mine as much as I am yours Naruto, never forget that," Shikamaru whispered as he petted the soft blond hair as Naruto settled against him. Finding Naruto that day had been the best choice he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend Event Interest Check
> 
> What is a better way to celebrate the holidays than with some Shikamaru & Naruto being adorable? 
> 
> Take a moment to fill out this interest check form, let me know what you think! 
> 
> https://forms.gle/F4gsZFoWo4gnTNSL9


End file.
